A Demons play
by BlackWritingNymph
Summary: Tetsyua is up late, Asmodai disaproofs.


Tetsuya looked out oft he Window, he actually was kinda sad. Why on Earth, he didn t even had a Reason, he just felt down. There was nothing on his mind that could cheer him up, Asmodai wasn t here. He was off to an concert he had to give, after all he had his fans. He should be back soon though. Man this sucks, jo. The blonde stood up and went down tot he kitchen, his parents were asleep already, he didn t care. He could stay up as long as needed if he got acceptable grades. (And at least got up in the morning) He just grabbed a few drinks, a Banana and a bag of chips and went the stairs bag up right away. The light was out, Huh, weird. Tetsyua tried to switch it back on but no use, it seemed like his lamp just burned itself out. "Dammnit jo! Why does this Day gets worse and worse?!" He jumped on his Bed without really looking and got the scare of his Life, he would have screamed but the Hand of his Buddy Asmodai layed itself right on his Mouth. "Shhh T-man! Don't wanna wake up the old Folks huh?" He giggled before letting the Boy go who just chose to stay on top of the Demon, he didn't worry that he would get hurt, this was his Buddy after all! " A-Dog!" Tetsuya laughed quietly. "Wait, didn't you had one of you're wicked Dance offs jo?" Why was the Demon back already?  
"Nah come on Lil' bud! I was missing ya and you're crazy rapping." With that Asmodai set up and looked down at the Boy who was lying on his legs. "You seem off." That comment was ignored, "Nah A-Dog, beeing myself Alright, just a little thoughtfull!" Asmodai started grinning, "Thoughtfull eh?" The younger did not like that kind of grinning, it was pooky. "E-Ey man. Whats up with tha-AHHYEE!" The younger jumped off as quickly as he could, that sneaky big Demon had poked him in the side right under his rips. "Don't do it man." Asmodai stared at his Buddy in confusion wich grew to be an evil grin. "Don't tell me that my Mainman is ticky wikish?" The grin of the Demon grew even wider at the blush and horrorfied look on the Face of the Human. "Whaaaaat? Noooo waay Dude! Just, you know, kinda jumpy ince it's so dark!" It was a point of complete denial, Tetsuya had no chance to run away from his bigger pal, with the Buddy bond he could drag him down anywhere, he was faster and stronger and everything that Tetsyua wasn't. Asmodai stood up slowly and stared at the Boy, his eyes tracing every possibility of any more weak spots. "ah yes, of course. I get what you mean.." He started making his way towards Tetsyua very slowly and the Boy ran for it, headed to the Door. Of course Asmodai catched him before he even could get close enough to it. The bigger wrapped his left arm around the waist of the boy and layed his left Hand over the Mouth of the boy in case he started screaming. "Now Tets~ You don't trust me?~" He grinned as the boy only could muffle in protest. "See it as training for flexibility." He dragged the Boy to the bed and placed him with his back on Asmodais Chest on his Lap. "Better be carefull with you're voice pal. The last time you woke you're parents up i got to see Hell double~" When he removed his Hand he was hit by a lot of protest. "You can't do this man! It's super late A-Dog!" The whole blabbering went down into the nothing when Asmodai started crawling his clawed Hands up the Sides of Tetsyua. "Hhrrkk, n-noho wait!" The boy treid to oush the Hands away but it was no use, there was no hope for the younger one. The Demon had him. Maybe he could just leap away and- "Don't even try running pal, gotta admitt that would not play out for you so well." With that he started scritching and scratching very soft. The Boy alsmost lost it, he bucked up and tried his best to stay on his lap.  
Asmodai did enough, he did NOT want to get the Demon on the wrong side today. "N-Nohoho," he giggled quitly in a whispered manner, "Dohohon't! A-Dohohohohog!" He tried to worm his way out of this one but no affect, the Hands always followed his ribs. "P-Plehehahaha-AAHHA-MMMRRFPPFFF!" When Tetsyua laughed out loud the Tail of his Buddy just laid itself firmly over the Mouth of the Human. "Aw c'mon, you'll feel better!" 


End file.
